One More Smile
by the homo club
Summary: Cry's been missing for nearly half a year, and Pewdie is broken without his friend and boyfriend with him. Everyone thinks Cry is dead, but a surprise awaits. PewDieCry. T for swear words and minor gore! Not too angsty. Will write more if requested!
1. Chapter 1

It's been so god damned long.

I have no idea when the last time I saw sunlight was; a month or two I'm guessing. I was just strolling down the street, wanting to get home to Felix and...And I got knocked out. Since then, I've been locked up in some scary ass torture room, where three guys come in to cut me and mess with my head, along with daily beatings till I'm knocked out, and the nice lady comes to fix me up, always saying stuff like "I'll get you out soon" or "I'm sorry it was you".

Sometimes the beatings can go from five minutes to four hours; it really depends on how long I'm conscious. They nice lady says I can sometimes be out for days at a time. She's always dressing in a lab coat, short brown hair and grass green eyes. Her glasses always sit low on her nose, making her always push them up. She's a friend, and she's trapped here too. I'm glad I'm not all alone.

* * *

I miss him so much.

He said we would record another video when he got home from getting food; said the fangirls would go crazy over our constant flirting and we'd get a good video.

I knew something was wrong when he didn't pick up his phone, or when he was gone for three hours longer then he needed to be. Waiting it out and filing a missing persons, in three days they found his mask on the sidewalk, broken and bloody.

He was declared dead in two more weeks.

I refused to accept it. I went out looking for him myself, though after a month, I couldn't do anything. The possibly hardest thing to me was going to bed every night, and expecting him to be humming something to himself in the kitchen or the living room, but the house was quiet. It still sickens me that some psychopath would kill him. Not even the birds chirped when he went missing.

Now, it's been far too long. I still watch and re-watch his old videos every day, and I always end up crying when they end. If I wake up in the middle of the night, I always listen to his recorded streams or old video's.

There's something about his laugh on his videos that calm me down, but when they end and I'm greeted by the shockingly silent house, I can't help but feel my heart breaking all over again.

As of right now, I'm laying in bed, watching one of his old streams on my laptop. I haven't bothered to get out of bed yet, so I'm wearing my big, black-rimmed glasses. I find myself calmed at the moment, and I feel (for the first time in months) like I'm okay.

But that passes quite too quickly.

I see Cry's computer on the table across from me, his jacket and his mask that the police found placed neatly on top of it. Next to those is the game Cry wanted to play when he got home. Far too quickly, the recorded stream ends and I close my laptop, slipping my headphones off and sitting up in bed, saddened to see the space next to me cold and empty, even though it's been like that for so long.

* * *

The largest man swings a punch across my face, sending me halfway across the room. I groan and turn on my side, clenching the bleeding wound that was sliced into my skin by the shorter bald man. I'm kicked in the ribs and a cough up a small bit of blood, moving my hand up to wipe it away. One of the three men in the room lands a kick on my face, splitting my lip and most likely giving me a black eye and bruising my cheekbone.

I clinch my stomach and prepare for another blow to the head, though I hear the clink of a gun instead.

_Oh god, no, this can't happen. I have to see Felix just once more, I can't die. Not now, please.._

The gun fires three times and I flinch, though I feel no pain. Just warm, thick blood splattering against me and three loud thumps.

"I told ya I'd get you outta here. Name's not important, Nice Lady will do just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised, to say the least. I look up, my eyes opening and, it's her.

The Nice Lady.

She has a gun in her hand, and she walks to me, pointing it away. "Can you walk?"

I give a weak nod and she helps me up, leading me to the door of the dark, blood-stained room. She leads me through the door and we walk ourselves out of the hallway we're in quickly, rounding a corner to see two more men. She shouts for me to plug my ears, and when I do, she fires the gun instantly; she's a damn good shot.

In maybe ten more minutes, we're outside. It's the first time I've felt a breeze and cool air in what seems like forever.

"Now, we're gonna get you to a hospital. I never existed, understand?"

I give a weak nod, and she points me the way to the hospital; just across the corner.

"If you say a word, you'll have more 'a these guys on your tail. Get yourself better, and you love that boyfriend ya got, kay?" She says, looking me directly in the eyes as I give her another nod. "Good. Listen, I'm a nobody. This is what I do. I save people; and according to you, I'm a janitor that heard you screaming and unlocked the door." I give another nod and she smiles, pressing a friendly kiss to my bloody cheek. "Get goin'."

She turns away, and I realize the place I was in was a old school, looking rundown and abandoned. She runs off between an alley way, though she pops her head out before I leave for the hospital. "Oh yeah, and keep those video's comin'. I need to know that you're still alive an' well." She gives a wink and disappears again, her footsteps echoing into the alley.

I suddenly become shockingly aware of the sharp pain in my side, and I limp off to the hospital, on the verge of tears on being alive and free.

* * *

I spend maybe 13 hours in the hospital, being patched up by doctors and a few hours for observation. I only really need a band-aid on by cheek, and stitches on my side. They tell me I would be dead if it wasn't for the medic treating me while there, and send me off. On my way back to Felix and I's house, I see a newspaper, and the date shocks me completely.

_Fuck, I was in that hellhole for nearly half of a year..._

I groan and feel like running to the house, though I was told not to move too much, since my stitches would rip.

So, slowly but steadily, I make my way to our house. I'm finally going to see Felix again.

* * *

Felix POV

I sigh and finally get out of bed, forcing myself to put contacts in and at least attempt to fix my hair. I throw on some random clothes that are on my floor and brush my teeth, then going to eat something.

I manage a bowl of cereal and spend the next few hours watching shitty American TV shows to pass the time, then finding something decent (Spongebob Squarepants) to watch. Over the next four or so hours, I keep glancing up at the picture of Cry on the mantel, smiling faintly at it.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

I hesitate, since I barely get many visitors in the Americas, though I stand anyways. I walk to the door, not bothering to peek through the little hole on the door this time our of sheer laziness, and place my hand on it, hesitating once again for an unknown reason. I push it aside and open it, shocked at what I see.

"Hey Felix. Kinda lost the groceries on the trip home."


	3. Chapter 3

That voice, albeit hoarse; how could I not notice it?

His hair is tossed about and dirty-looking, his eyes tired and glasses gone. His face is bruised and laced with small, thin scars, only one noticeable. His lip is split and he's tense, like he's in pain, though he gives me a small smile.

"R..Ryan?" I ask, disbelief in my voice.

"Yeah," He says, cracking another smile. "I know, it's been forever."

I give him a hug, tight but delicate, like he'll shatter if I hugged him any more. He lets out a breathy chuckle and wraps his bruised arms around my back, burying his head into the crook of my neck. I feel tears running down my face, and small droplets are also landing on my shoulder.

"R-Ryan, how can you b-be alive? It's been nearly half a year..!" I ask, my voice soft and slightly muffled. "I was a pretty plaything." He answered simply, his voice sounding broken, though it didn't waver. "And I had a pretty badass medic." He added on, pulling away from me just enough to kiss me lightly on the lips; lightly because his bottom one was bleeding. I run my hands through his dirty hair and pull him gently inside, guiding him to the couch where he sits across from me, only then pulling away. "Are you hurt?" I ask, suddenly realizing what all of his bruises meant.

He chuckles and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. "Fuck yeah," He says, smiling softly. "But not too bad. 'S just this, really," He says, lifting up his shirt slowly to show me slightly bloody bandages that are wrapped around the lower part of his torso. "What's that from?" I ask, my voice soft but worried.

"Well, I was being beaten again, and one 'a them stabbed me in the side." He says, like he was addressing the weather. "The cut wasn't too deep though." He adds.

"Ryan.." I mutter, looking down at all his bruises and scars. "How long did they do this to you?"

He's quiet for a moment, but he soon says,

"How long was I gone?"

I frown and hug him, this time gently falling down to my back, Cry laying on my chest, arms wrapped around my neck.

"I missed you so fucking much." I say, running my hand up and down his back. "I thought I'd never see you again. Your fans and mine think you're dead."

His grip around me tightens and I feel like crying at that wonderful feeling. "We should really let them know soon."

"Tomorrow." I say, sitting up slowly. "You should get some sleep."

We both walk back to our bedroom, hand in hand, till be both lay down into bed. Cry's warm body is pressed against me, and I smile and give him another kiss.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise."

* * *

When I wake up, stretching slightly, and I feel a warmth pressed against my body.

It wasn't another dream.

Cry is snuggled up against me, his bruises fading slightly and the bags under his eyes lightening. I bend my head down and give him a kiss, smiling like an idiot. He stirs slightly, and I realize he's having a nightmare.

"N-No...Please, just...Just stop...N-Nooo..." He mumbles, tensing in his sleep. "P-Please...J-Just...I just-just...Want to g-go home.."

I shake his shoulder lightly, saying his name softly.

He wakes with a small jump, though I'm there instantly to wrap him up in a warm embrace.

I notice he's crying, and I rub small circles into the small of his back. "Hey, shh, shh...It's okay, Cry, you're safe...I'm here, it's okay.." I mumble into his hair, sitting up slightly and bringing him with me. His head still stays buried in my neck even as I sit, and his crying slowly stops as he wraps his arms around my back.

I kiss his cheek once, and I will away from our embrace, looking at him lovingly and wiping a stray tear away from his cheek. "Are you okay, babe?" I ask, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He nods and brings me into another loose embrace, our foreheads pressed together. "Hm-Hmm. I'm a lot better then normal."

I smile, though it soon fades.

"Hey, who..Who were the guys that kidnapped you, anyways? Are they in prison?" I ask.

As I ask that, he smiles softly.

"No idea who those jerks were. They were just crazy as far as I know; no motives I don't think," He says. "Oh, no prison. Better."

I shrug and leave it at that. We mess around for a little while, alerting Russ, Red, Scott and Snake that he wasn't dead at all, planning to make a video about it.

When Cry did start recording the video (Well, audio clip), he made it sound as if he had never actually left.

"Hey guys, it's been a while. Like, half a year, right? Wow, sorry. Anyways, not dead. Not at all, actually. I have a few bruises and scars 'n shit, but other then that, I'm a-okay. I hope I didn't miss too much while I was gone; I'll check the tags and comments and stuff in a minute, since I've only been back for a day. By the way, being kidnapped is not fun, so don't do it please. Yeah. But, streams will be starting back up in a few weeks, and I'm still gonna be staying here with Pewds, so not much has changed.." The music in his video got louder, as if it was going to end, though one quick line flooded all music out;

"Oh yeah, but I'm definitely gonna marry the fuck outta Felix."

From the other side of the room, an "I do" sounded from the Swede in question.

And so, the recording ended with Cry's lovely, bubbly laughter.

The same laughter Felix would've killed to hear in person not twelve hours ago.

A/N: whOOP WHOOP if you want me to do more I will uwu


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: woW I didn't think anyone would read this omg. but yoU ASKED FOR IT SO HERE YOU GO.

* * *

After Cry recorded the new video and posted it, he checked the tags on his Tumblr, saddened to see all of the "goodbye" posts that mourned his death.

"Hm," I hum, pressing a small kiss to his cheek as he sat in his computer chair. "They'll be happier for the video, then."

Cry gives a small smile and chuckles, replying with, "Yeah, I guess so." as he pushes his new glasses up on his nose.

It's been three days since Cry's been back; his side is almost healed, and most of his bruises are fading, and everything's going great right now. I still refuse for him to go anywhere outside the house alone; I'm just glad that he doesn't mind me fawning and worrying over him like he's a little kid.

I see Cry give a little yawn and I suggest we lay down to bed, even though it's only around eight thirty. "Sure," He says, standing up and kissing me quickly on the lips. "These last three days are the best sleep I've gotten in half a year, so I've got no objections." He smiles lightly and we walk to our bed together, laying down and climbing under the sheets, already wearing comfortable clothes.

Cry snuggles up next to me, burying his face in my neck and muttering; "G'night, Felix. I love you."

I smile and squeeze him slightly, humming an acknowledgement. "I love you too. Sleep well."

Not long after that, I fall into a light sleep, the warmth of Cry's body against mine and his steady breathing enough to lull me into a deep rest.

* * *

_"You'll never see 'em again, stop your fucking screaming already!"_

_One of the three men in the bloody, dirty room shouts at me, throwing a knife in my direction. I manage to move away in time, though it still grazes my lower leg._

_"FELIX! FELIX, PLEASE!" I scream, struggling to get away from my chains. The tallest man comes up to me and punches me square in the face, sending blood down my nose and mouth. "Shut your whining! Your little boyfriend CAN'T hear you! What're you, an idiot?! You think we'd just, Oh, take you for a walk down the street where everyone can hear you!?" Another punch._

_"You think we'd be that FUCKING stupid?!" And another._

_"We've KILLED other people here before, you're lucky you're fuckin' pretty enough for us!" And about five more._

_I fall to my side, and the men leave, snickering. I don't even realize it, but I'm stuck in a constant plead of his name._

_"Felix...F-Felix...F...F...Felix.."_

I woke up suddenly, a warm hand on my shoulder. I'm about to push it away, but I hear Felix's voice saying my name softly, a familiar tone of worry laced between every word.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" He says, eyes full of the same worry his voice carries. I give him a weak nod, though he pulls me into a light kiss, placing his hand on my cheek. I let my eyes slip shut for a moment, enjoying the soft, warm press of Felix's lips on mine. Soon enough, Felix pulls away and runs his hand through my hair, letting out a soft sigh. "You sure?" He asks, again caressing my cheek. "Y-Yeah, I just...I think I'm gonna stay up a little while." I say, sighing lightly. He gives me a small smile, giving me a peck on the lips. "I'll stay up with you."

* * *

About 30 minutes after watching TV, Cry falls asleep. I decide to stay up a while longer, and go through the channels to find something good to watch. Eventually, I stop at the news channel because of what they're showing.

_"Recently, the police have discovered a abandoned school, used for the recent stream of kidnappings. As far as they have discovered, only one victim remains alive, though we have been asked to keep their names secret for safety reasons."_

Pictures of a dirty, run-down, blood-stained room flashed quickly across the screen, and I cringe.

That's the room where Cry was.

I sigh and turn off the TV, tightening my loose grip on Cry slightly. I can't believe, still, that someone would do that to him. I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt him._  
_

But apparently some people do, so I'll just have to protect him.


End file.
